<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Specially Made by NessieFromSpace</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27151525">Specially Made</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace'>NessieFromSpace</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [31]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Borderlands (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Creampie, Dirty Talk, M/M, Restraints, Rhys fucks his clone, Rhys has a clone made to be his fucktoy, Rough Sex, Self clone, Selfcest, Top Rhys, bottom Clone, submissive clone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:41:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>533</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27151525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhys makes a clone of himself to use as he pleases.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rhys/Rhys (Borderlands)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [31]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947712</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Specially Made</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>An answer for a request on Tumblr.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rhys hadn’t realized the potential the department of cloning was until they propositioned him with a clone all his own. <em> Anyone he wanted</em>, they had told him, and with genetic engineering, they could make it be anyway he wanted. Rhys had paused for a very long time before glancing at his reflection. He stared at himself, admiring how hot he’d looked that day. He met his reflection’s eyes, remembering how sexy it had been when he’d masturbated to a mirror.</p><p>On the bed lay a clone of himself, naked and tied up. His wrists were tied to the bed, rope stretching to his legs that bent over his torso to anchor his knees to his arms. His asscheeks were spread open, letting Rhys see just how hot he was.</p><p>“Please,” his clone whined. “I need you!”</p><p>It had not been hard to work the genetic code to be submissive and the training had been easy since they had been dealing with a blank slate. His clone wriggled against the bonds, cock hard, precum seeping from it.</p><p>“These ropes won’t let me touch myself, I need you to do it, please!”</p><p>Rhys smirked and leaned over the clone. He stuck his thumb into its mouth. The clone sucked on it wildly, slurping loudly and moaning. “You are such a little slut.” He pulled his digit out and smacked the clone’s cheek several times until it was bright pink.</p><p>“Yes!” It moaned. “More! Please!”</p><p>He gripped its jaw and kissed it. It pressed into Rhys, kissing him feverishly. “You are the perfect pet.” He moved away to center himself against the clone’s ass. He shoved into the clone without warning, moaning at how warm its ass was. He was not gentle, fucking the clone as hard and fast as he wanted, watching its face contort with a mix of pain and pleasure. It called out, moaning and screaming. It begged for Rhys to go harder, to touch him, to do whatever Rhys wanted to it.</p><p>Rhys gripped the clone’s cock, marveling at how gorgeous it was. He stroked it, grinning when the clone mewled. “Fuck your sexy,” he sighed. “So, so sexy…”</p><p>He slammed into the clone, abandoning its cock to grip the strained legs. Over and over he shoved into it, using the clone ruthlessly. He loved the anguish and lust that danced across its face. When he felt his body tighten, Rhys pulled out just a little as he came just inside the clone’s ass.</p><p>He sighed happily as he pulled out all the way, watching his cum drip out. “Mmm, that is nice. You’re a good little slut.”</p><p>The clone smiled.</p><p>Rhys spread its asshole, loving how the muscles pushed the jizz out. “Fuck, I’m still horny,” he huffed, watching his clone squirm, its cock heavy with lust. He kissed the creamy thighs of his clone, leaning over to pull its cock into his mouth. He moaned as he took the clone of his own cock to the back of his throat. He bobbed his head greedily drawing more lewd noises from his clone. This was really the best idea he’d had. He’d get to play with himself whenever he wanted now.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/<br/>My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: https://nessiesspeakeasy.tumblr.com/<br/>My old Borderlands tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>